The Destruction of Wave's Treasures
"Tank, why did you, Cosmo and Shade bring us back here?" asked Wave the Swallow as the trio led her and her friends Pistol Pete, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Shade said giggling. The group entered the cave. Tank stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Cosmo began to ask. "It is! Jet's statue!" Wave said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Jet the Hawk that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Tank, Cosmo, Shade!" Wave said hugging the trio. "You're the best!" Wave let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Wave decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Jet, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Wave's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Wave looked shocked as Prince Edward came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Father!" Wave gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Edward was Devil Pluto, the devil dog looking down in guilt. "Wave, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Edward said coming closer. He looked around at Wave's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Father, I..." Edward interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal hawk from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Wave. "Wave, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Wave whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Edward who turned around. "You're more of a betrayer than Dr. Eggman! You don't even know Jet!" cried Wave. "I don't have to!" Edward yelled turning towards Wave once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" Wave yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Edward looked shocked at Wave's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Wave's declaration as well. Edward was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Mobius, you're an immortal and a citizen of Andalasia! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, her sister and her brother, Megara, Tikal, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese!" Edward: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Wave protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Wave screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Wave bitterly. "Don't you understand, Wave? He's a citizen of Mobius, you're a citizen of Andalasia!" "I don't care!" Wave spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Edward. He had enough of Wave's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Wave! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From her hiding place, Cosmo couldn't take it anymore. She got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Jet, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Devil Pluto gasped. "What did you say?" Edward demanded. The rest of Wave's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Pistol snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Tank added. "You have no heart at all!" Shade yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Edward. Devil Pluto was nervous and Edward was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Edward shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Wave, Tank, and your friends are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Pistol, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody, and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Cosmo pleaded. "We're too innocent to die!" Shade screamed. "But, Father," Wave said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mother would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Devil Pluto. "And that goes for you, Devil Pluto." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Devil Pluto wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Devil, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you in the dog pound!" Edward shouted. Devil Pluto screamed and hid behind Wave, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Pistol, Robyn, Melody, Tank, Cosmo, and Shade. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Wave protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Edward: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Wave, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Edward powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Wave looked shocked. "Father, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Wave cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Jet. As Wave looked on in horror, Edward fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Wave gasped in horror that Jet's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Wave cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures